Beijing 1972
by Raven Sforz
Summary: One-shot, Japan/China. On September 29, 1972, Japan visits China with the intention to apologize. China is reluctant. And both get more than they bargained for.


**Author's note: **this is a work of fiction and it doesn't reflect the real relationship between the countries or their people in any way. Axis Powers Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

So, there's a lack of Japan/China LUUUUURVE around, so I decided to contribute. Expect yaoi, my poor rusty smut, and historical facts taken the wrong way. Enjoy the misuse of international treaties!

Crossposted at my LJ.

**

* * *

**

**Beijing 1972**

"China-san."

It was a warm early-autumn evening, one of those evenings that make you feel comfortable wherever you are. The forest was buzzing with the sound of crickets and birds, as the last rays of sunlight disappeared behind the bamboo trees. China had been sitting there for a few hours, playing with a few panda cubs that he had found on his way back home. They were small, black and white fur balls, and he hadn't been able to resist staying with them for a while. Pandas had a great affinity towards him, and they confidently crawled on his lap and back, curiously poking at his clothes and long hair with their chubby paws.

The calm atmosphere had been disturbed by that low, shy whisper, and the pandas suddenly became still, alert, noses raised in the air. China felt a shiver run down his back, and he clutched the cub he was holding closer to his chest, as if to protect it. A twig cracked as the intruder stepped on it, and all the panda cubs fled – save for the one China was holding, which looked up at the foreigner in fright and pressed closer to his beloved country.

China narrowed his eyes, distrustful – and secretly, a little fearful.

"Japan" he muttered, standing up quickly, the panda cub still in his arms. "What are you doing here, aru?"

Japan's expression was as serious and solemn as ever, but there was a certain softness to it – which became more evident when the younger country heard the very noticeable accent in the elder's voice. It was _almost _affectionate. China shook his head a little at the realization. _Don't let him fool you, old man, aru! You know what he's capable of, aru! He's not my Japan anymore, I don't like him now, aru!_

He couldn't stop his heart from leaping, though, when Japan blushed and looked down, bowing lightly.

"I am sorry for intruding. I do not wish to upset you."

"Then leave, aru" China spat without thinking, hugging his panda cub closer – to the point where the creature made a soft strangled noise. Japan straightened up, true sadness in his eyes.

"Please, China-san…"

"Leave me alone, aru!" China squeezed his eyes shut, looking away. The pressure on the panda's chubby body increased dangerously.

"China-san…"

"I don't wanna talk to you, aru! I don't like you anymore!"

"China-san, I beg you. That species is in danger of becoming extinct."

"Extinct your-!"

"China-san, you are unconsciously strangling that animal!"

There was a long embarrassed silence as China set the panda cub on the ground and watched it run for its life as far as it could. Then, he turned back to Japan, but kept his eyes stubbornly fixed on the ground. Japan seemed satisfied, however.

"How have you been, China-san?"

"W-Why do you care, aru?"

Another pause, and then China sighed, hugging himself.

"I'm… Fine, aru."

"I am very glad to hear that."

"What's with this, Japan, aru?"

More silence.

"…How are you, aru?"

"I am fine, thank you for asking."

A pause – shorter this time.

"That's good" China couldn't help the small fond smile that curved his lips, just like he couldn't help looking up at Japan with warm eyes. How could he not? He had seen the younger country grow. He had tried – and perhaps failed, but tried nonetheless – to be like an older brother to him, to help him in every way he could. And even though Japan had hurt and betrayed him, and repeatedly attacked him, he couldn't deny the affection he felt for the other.

Yet that was the reason why the pain wouldn't fade.

"I would like to have a word with you, if you don't mind" Japan said suddenly, his tone friendly and polite, as he stepped a little closer to China. The older country tried his best not to flinch away from him.

"I-I don't. W-What do you want to talk about, aru?"

"I would prefer it if we discussed this in a more private place" Japan said uneasily, and China blushed uncontrollably, choking on air and looking away, flustered.

"U-Uh, yeah, s-sure. Follow me, aru."

* * *

"Beijing is as beautiful as ever" Japan commented as they made their way towards China's house. The older country nodded stiffly; he felt slightly uncomfortable. He knew Japan kept glancing at him from time to time, and he couldn't help but wonder what was it that had the younger country so interested.

"What?" he finally snapped as they climbed the steps towards the front door of China's house. It was a beautiful traditional-style mansion, surrounded by a beautiful garden with trees and a pond. Japan watched the fish swimming under the moonlit surface of the water for a few seconds before looking up at his former mentor and smiling lightly.

"I had never noticed before, that hairstyle looks nice on you, China-san."

"A-Ah!" China looked away, cheeks turning a bright red color, brighter than the shirt he was wearing. He held the door open for Japan, avoiding his gaze all the time. His free hand reached up to brush a silky black bang off his face. His hair was up in a half ponytail; it wasn't his usual style, but he wore it from time to time, and he himself thought it looked rather cute. But never in his wildest fantasies had he imagined that Japan would think the same.

_Okay, maybe I did, aru. But I never thought it would actually happen._

China nervously disappeared into the kitchen, while Japan took a look around the old house. It had changed a lot since he had last visited, and it made him feel a little nostalgic. He wandered into the kitchen to find China running around hysterically with a _wok _in one hand and a big spoon in the other. What he was trying to cook, Japan had no idea; but the older country's distress was evident. Feeling slightly guilty, the younger country approached his elder carefully.

"China-san, do you need any help?"

"N-No, I got it, aru!"

Japan looked away worriedly when the older country took out a knife and started to cut up some vegetables; soon enough, he heard a small yelp and the tinkle of said utensil hitting the kitchen counter as China dropped it. Japan rushed to his side, grabbing the older country's hand in his own to check the damage done by the blade.

"It is a pretty deep cut… You really should be more careful…" Japan sighed, sounding appalled. China shivered a bit, nodding and looking anywhere but at his fellow Asian country's face.

"Y-Yeah…"

"Please, I must insist. Allow me to assist you with the preparations for dinner."

China wanted to refuse, but with a bleeding finger and hands shaking madly, he knew there was not much he could do. He nodded and stepped back, leaning back against the wall and watching resentfully as Japan took over his kitchen. The younger country looked… Almost content. But China could only replay the scene where Japan had slashed his back with a katana over and over again in his mind. Hadn't he been cooking before the younger country arrived? Yes, that was it. He invited Japan in, and then…

_And then… Why did he do that, aru? It hurt, aru…_

"China-san?"

China looked up, straight into Japan's eyes, and the younger country blushed lightly. There was such sadness in China's brown eyes, such a betrayed, heartbreaking look, that he could barely stand it. China had no idea how much of a guilt-trip he could give others sometimes with that puppy-look.

"What is it, aru?"

Japan hesitated for a second, and then he stepped up to China, a determined look on his face. Instinctively, China backed away, pressing up against the wall and letting out a shaky breath.

_Not again, aru! Don't hurt me!_

Japan took a deep breath, and then bowed before China.

"I am sorry."

Once again, there was silence; but this time, it wasn't one of discomfort. It was a surprised pause, as China tried to digest Japan's words and the younger country bit his lower lip and waited, nervousness evident in his rigid posture.

"…A-Ah… Excuse me?"

Japan looked up, blinking.

"Did you not hear me?"

"I-I think I did, aru… B-But… Why…?" China tried to back up a little more – the other country's closeness was making him terribly flustered – only to feel the hardness of the wall against his scarred back. Japan's expression softened, but it was still solemn as he spoke.

"Is it not obvious?"

"Hum… E-Evidently not, aru."

The younger country smiled lightly and turned around.

"Let us eat first, shall we? We can talk after that."

And China, whose heart was racing as if he had just ran the whole length of his Great Wall five times in a row, could only nod and try to stop his mind from wandering along the wrong paths.

_Don't trust him, aru… He'll just hurt me again…_

But Japan's smile was too hard to let go of.

* * *

They ate in silence, or at least, they pretended to do so. None of them ate much. China felt a horrible knot in his throat that wouldn't let him swallow, and Japan looked too nervous to even take a bite. After dinner they sat outside, on the steps where they had sat together that night, so many years ago. It felt so different from then, though; China was curled up into a ball, hugging his knees to his chest, while Japan kept his eyes fixed on the moon, not wanting to look at his former mentor and see the resentment and hurt in his eyes.

"I'm happy to see you, aru."

"Mh?" Japan turned to the older country. China wasn't looking at him, his eyes were narrowed and his cheeks were red again. his face was half-hidden in the crook of his elbow, which muffled his voice and made it hard for Japan to understand what he was saying. "I am sorry, I did not quite catch that."

China hissed irritably before finally facing Japan, blush intensifying.

"I'm happy that you came."

"Oh. I am glad to hear that; I am feeling quite content myself."

"I still want to know what you were apologizing about, though, aru."

"Ah, that…"

Japan's silence unnerved China; hell, the younger country was always rather quiet, but he seriously needed him to speak now! He couldn't bear the suspense. Besides, deep inside him, he was getting his hopes up already.

_Maybe he means… But… He'd never apologize for that, aru._

"I am sorry… For everything" Japan said finally, closing his eyes. A chilly gust of breeze blew over them, and China shivered, curling up more into himself. His eyes, however, were wide and fixated on Japan's gentle features, the moonlight reflected in their brown depths.

"Everything? I don't understand, aru."

"Oh, please, China-san" Japan seemed on the edge of losing his cool – which was a feature in itself, China noticed. Japan _never _lost his cool. "Don't act as if nothing has happened. You know very well I have not been fair to you in the past."

The memories all hit China at once. War. Invasion. Manchuria. Nanjing. Bloody images flashed in his mind, leaving him vulnerable, trembling lightly under Japan's attentive stare. China gritted his teeth, unable to stop the venom from pouring into his voice.

"And now you're sorry, huh?"

"Very much so."

"And I'm supposed to say it's okay and forget it, aru."

"Oh, I could never ask that of you!"

"Then what's the point of this? Easing your own conscience? You can commit _seppuku_ for all I care, aru!"

"I don't expect you to forget my previous actions! I merely hoped that you would forgive me, for the sake of the history we share!"

More memories flooded the older country's brain; memories of an even more distant past, when he had first found Japan – _he was such a rude little thing, aru! _– when he had taught him how to write _– how dare he turn my precious kanji into hiragana? _– and when they had sat together watching the moon on that same step – _that night, I think I realized how in love I was with him…_

"China-san? Are you feeling alright?"

China shook his head a bit, clearing his thoughts and looking back up into Japan's eyes.

"U-Uh, yeah, aru."

"Are you sure? You look a little flustered. Do you want to go inside?"

The blush only increased at those concerned, caring words. China pouted and looked away once again, choosing to fix his eyes upon the moon. _The rabbit is preparing medicine_.

"I will understand it if you decide not to forgive me, but I do beg you to please consider it. I…" Japan's voice trailed off, became a barely audible whisper, hesitant and embarrassed. "I miss you."

China's breath became caught in his throat; he turned to Japan just in time to see the younger country leaning in, eyes half-lidded, cheeks pink and lips parted only the slightest bit.

"_I am sorry."_

China's eyes fell closed. Japan's lips were soft and warm against his own, and his heartbeat started to speed up to the point where he could feel it in his ears, thumping wildly. His arms encircled Japan's neck on their own accord, long delicate fingers threading through short black hair. Japan made a small undefined noise at the back of his throat, and China felt the younger country's hands on his back, tracing his scar through the light fabric of his red and golden shirt. The kiss deepened slowly, Japan's hesitance and relative inexperience only enticing China further; he had never been kissed in such a way, so carefully, without a hint of dominance or possessiveness.

_So unlike that creepy asshole Russia, aru._

They pulled away after a while, both slightly out of breath. China tucked a stray black bang behind his ear, while Japan lifted a hand to touch his lips, his cheeks red and hot.

"How bold of you, little one" China teased, smiling smugly. "Kissing an elder like that… You were always this rude, aru."

"S-S-Sorry…"

China chuckled softly at Japan's antics, and leaned in to kiss the younger country's forehead, just like he used to when the other was still a child. When he pulled away, Japan placed a hand on his cheek and held him there, their faces close, noses almost touching.

"You are breathtaking" he sighed before pulling China into another kiss. The older country whimpered, resting his hands against Japan's chest for support, almost seating himself on the other's lap. Japan hugged him, a little shyly at first, and then eventually pulled him closer. The searing kiss was broken abruptly when China finally lost his balance and pushed Japan back on the floor, landing on top of him with a soft gasp of surprise.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, dazed, before China realized what had happened and blushed to the roots, letting out a soft 'eep!' and getting up on his four, his long hair tickling Japan's cheek.

"I-I'm sorry, aru!"

Japan blinked and tilted his head to the side, curiously. He was flushed and out of breath, brown eyes glazed over.

"What about?"

China stuttered, blushing more; Japan thought he had done it on purpose! He considered explaining it had been an accident, but then decided against it, shrugged, and dived in for another kiss.

"_Aishiteru… China-san."_

"_Wo ai ni… Japan, aru."_

* * *

Japan remembered sleeping on China's bed when he was a child. He had always been a rather independent kid, but there were times when even he got scared and needed the protection of a bigger, older country. And China had more than gladly accepted him in his arms and snuggled with him under the covers, muttering sweet soothing words in Chinese or humming a lullaby for him. China's room was decorated in red, and it was a little too bright for him, but in the darkness it didn't matter, and he felt safe in the older country's embrace. Whenever he remembered those times, guilt for what he had done to China overwhelmed him, and he wished he could go back in time to, at least, stop himself before it got out of hand.

So naturally, it felt like a twisted déjà-vu when it was the older country who curled up into his arms, as they lay together under the red covers of China's old bed – the same Japan remembered from his childhood. China sighed and snuggled closer to him, lazily tracing the kanji for 'love' on his bare chest with one finger before pressing a kiss right over his heart. Japan smiled, although there was a little concern in his expression.

"China-san… A-Are you sure you are okay with this?"

China smirked, crawling on top of Japan, their nude bodies pressing close together.

"If this is too fast for you, we can wait, aru."

"Oh, no, it's just that… I-It is alright if you do not wish to…"

"Don't be silly, aru" China chuckled, reaching up to free his hair from the rubber band that held part of it back. The long black tresses fell over his shoulders, disheveled and tempting. Japan ran a hand through them, breathing in their scent; they smelled of bamboo and incense.

"China-san…" he sighed, dreamily, and China poked his chest in a chastising way, pouting.

"No, no, no! If we're gonna do this, you have to stop calling me that, aru!"

"B-But…"

"No buts!"

Japan took a deep breath, and then smiled a little nervously.

"Just 'China' will do, then?"

China nodded energetically, satisfied, and then reached up to kiss Japan's lips as a reward. Japan kissed back passionately, sliding his hands down China's shoulders, halting once his fingers found the scar that crossed the elder's back – the one he himself had left on the other country. He pulled away and bit his lower lip, eyes squeezed shut, a pained expression on his face.

"I am so sorry…"

The older country kissed Japan's cheek, nuzzling his neck.

"Don't worry about it now, aru. I forgive you."

"R-Really…?"

"Would I be about to make love to you if I wasn't serious, aru?"

"N-No… Of course not."

"Then it's settled."

The words were punctuated by another short kiss, and then China became serious, staring deep into Japan's eyes.

"Just promise me one thing, aru" China placed a hand on Japan's cheek, and the younger country leaned into the touch, nodding softly.

"Anything you wish."

"Don't betray me" the older country frowned. "Never again."

"I will not" Japan replied immediately, and a second later China was kissing him again, and the older country's hands were caressing up and down his sides, tickling him only a bit with the tips of his fingers. Gaining a little more confidence, Japan ran a finger along the tender skin of China's scar, and the older country shuddered, moaning softly against the younger one's neck. "Does it hurt?" Japan asked curiously, and China shook his head.

"'S just sensitive, aru" he assured, pressing butterfly kisses to his newfound lover's neck, loving how Japan reacted to every single touch, with a mix of embarrassment and passion. The sheets rustled as China moved to straddle Japan's hips, their lips meeting again and again, their kisses becoming more sloppy and hungry, bolder. Japan licked China's lips experimentally, and the older country eagerly parted them, letting the younger's tongue in, caressing it with his own slowly, sensuously. He smiled inwardly when he heard a small moan from his younger partner.

_He's still so cute, aru._

China broke the kiss and leaned closer, playfully nibbling on the lobe of Japan's ear before whispering into it, in a sensual husky voice:

"Having a good time yet?"

"A-Ah…" Japan took a few seconds to find his voice. He was very flustered, and the way China had started to rock against him, deliberately slow, didn't make it any easier on him. "Y-Yes… V-Very much so…"

"Mh, good, aru" China pressed one last playful kiss to Japan's temple before rolling off of him, pulling the younger country on top of himself instead, spreading his legs so Japan could lie comfortably between them – and Japan marveled at how flexible the older country really was, for someone his age.

He felt a little at disadvantage, and more than quite jealous, thinking how experienced China had to be compared to him. He couldn't help but wonder how many… He suspected Russia, France and England, Korea even, but… Had there been anyone else?

_But I have the feeling nobody else has ever heard an 'I love you' from him._

Encouraged by that comforting thought, he ran a hand through China's hair and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to his throat, tugging at the sensitive skin with his teeth very lightly before smoothing it out with his tongue. China squirmed deliciously under him, moaning and encouraging him all the time – he was quite vocal, but Japan was surprised to find this didn't bother or embarrass him. If anything, he wanted to hear _more_.

His hands moved down to China's chest, and the older country let out a very audible, very heated gasp.

"A-Ah, Japan!"

Soft fingers traced the contour of China's sensitive nipples, and the older country moaned again, his legs twirling around Japan's slender body, pressing them close together. He was almost afraid to let go; he hadn't realized how much he had wished to be close to Japan again until he felt his skin on his own. The younger country smiled shyly, pressing a kiss to his older lover's throat while his fingers pinched and rubbed the sensitive rosy buds on China's chest. Seeing China trembling and arching his back, begging for more, was enough to make Japan lose his composure as well.

"Y-You're so beautiful…"

"S-Stop teasing, aru!" China bucked upwards, wrapping his legs around Japan's hips and grinding into him. Japan tried unsuccessfully to stiffen a long moan, and encircled China's waist with his arms, pulling him flush against himself. His hands moved down the older one's back, sliding up and down his thighs, while China merely clung to him, panting harshly, awed at how every touch, no matter how shy or small, set his skin on fire. "J-Japan, please!"

Japan's movements suddenly stilled, and he blushed as he leaned in to mumble a question in China's ear. The older country gasped and blushed madly as well, looking away. There was a small embarrassed pause before China finally answered, looking straight at the wall, ashamedly.

"I-It's in the bedside table. Top drawer. D-Don't you dare ask, aru."

"I was not going to."

"I like that about you."

Japan smiled at that last statement, and he kissed China once again, distracting him while he retrieved the tube from inside the drawer. He kept China busy with the kiss as he squirted some of the lube on his index and middle finger; it was a light pink color, and it had a pleasant, soft scent. Using his free hand for support, he pulled away a bit and reached between China's legs; he closed his eyes and sighed, jerking lightly when a slick finger brushed his opening.

"Are you alright with this, China?"

China bit his lip and opened one eye to look up at Japan. The younger country's body was sweaty and flushed, his cheeks bright red and his eyes glinting with love and lust. He was panting slightly, but from the look in his eyes China could see that he was more aroused than he dared let on. Smiling, the older country placed a hand on his partner's cheek and kissed his lips, gently.

"Of course I am. I've always been."

"Understood."

"M-Mh!"

China couldn't help the muffled gasp and the sudden tensing up at the first careful, yet unmistakably foreign intrusion. Japan tried to comfort him by kissing his forehead and his cheeks as he wiggled his finger around a bit, and then added in the second, scissoring them. China breathed raggedly, suffocating from both the discomfort and the anticipation of knowing what would come. He dug his nails into the sheets, pulling at them as Japan's fingers moved inside him, searching for that one spot that, Japan knew, would make the other feel _so much _better.

He knew he had found it when China arched and let out a loud curse in Chinese. Chuckling against China's neck, he stroked it a few more times before pulling his fingers completely out. China whimpered and lifted an arm, placing it around Japan's neck.

"J-Japan… A-Ah…"

"I love you" Japan sighed, burying his nose in the crook of China's neck, making a small curious noise when he felt the other moving under him. He looked up, blinking, to see China uncapping the tube of lube and squirting a generous amount into his own hand. The older country laughed breathlessly at the adorable questioning look that Japan was giving him.

_He can be so naïve, I just love him, aru!_

They kissed again, and Japan was caught off-guard when China reached down, his slippery hand wrapping around his lover's fully-hard length, stroking it slowly, making sure to coat it with lube thoroughly. Japan moaned, fists tightening on the sheets as he fought the impulse to buck into China's warm hand. Sweat dripped over his face as the other teased him with his fingers, playfully – he had never imagined China had that hidden sadistic side to him. When he felt he was about to break, he opened his eyes and looked up at China, swallowing thickly.

"P-Please, stop!"

And China's hand immediately stilled and retreated, although its owner pouted and complained.

"Aw, but I was having so much fun, aru! You're so cute when you're about to co-"

"D-Do not say it!"

"You're boring…"

Japan gave China a reproachful look, and the older country merely smirked and tightened his legs around Japan's body, shifting so that the tip of Japan's member pressed against his entrance, teasing both of them. China gripped Japan's shoulders, bracing himself for the pain, while the younger country hugged him close, hesitating a bit.

"A-Are you sure you are alright with this, China?"

"O-Of course I am, aru! J-Just… Please, d-do it already!"

"U-Understood."

China gripped the sheets tightly and let out a small scream as Japan pushed inside him. The younger country moaned, fighting the strong temptation to simply pound the other into the mattress. China was tight and hot around him, and he looked completely breathtaking, panting and squirming and moaning with every slight movement that Japan made. Once China got used to the intrusion, he urged the younger country on, and they started moving in unison, together, like one.

"A-Ah…! J-Japan, a-aru!"

"C-China…!"

* * *

The next morning found China still wrapped up in his lover's warm embrace. He yawned and cuddled against Japan's chest again, wincing lightly at the different sore spots that ached from the movement, and settled back down, only to realize exactly _who _he was sleeping with, and have the events from the previous night crash down on him.

"…J-Japan, aru…?"

_WHAT THE FUCK, ARU? DID I REALLY SLEEP WITH HIM?_

Japan shifted a bit and mumbled something, his right arm tightening around China's slender waist; but otherwise, he was undisturbed. China rested his head on Japan's shoulder, looking up at him with a thoughtful frown on his face.

There was no way of knowing for sure whether the younger country was sincere in his apology or not. There was no way to know whether he was truly in love or just looking for a good fuck. There was no way of knowing if he would simply betray China again once he got bored.

China pouted. He _wanted _to believe him. He wrapped his arms around Japan's neck, sighing shakily.

"I-I love you, aru… I-I really hope you actually feel the same… I don't know what I'd do if you left me now…" he whispered, feeling tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. He sobbed lightly, and gave a start when he felt long fingers combing through his hair, soothingly.

"China?"

China looked up, right into Japan's worried brown eyes. He sobbed again, and Japan sat up, hugging him properly and caressing his hair.

"Please tell me what is wrong… Have I hurt you? Are you in pain?"

"N-No, it's just… I-I'm scared, aru…"

"But…" Japan smiled lightly, tilting his head. "There is nothing to fear, you know I will protect you."

China's eyes widened when Japan grabbed his hand and leaned down to kiss his forehead, softly.

"I love you too much to let any harm come to you."

"R-Really, aru…" China relaxed. He couldn't deny he felt safe in Japan's arms, despite his mind's attempts to make him doubt. Japan held him as they both lay back down, listening to the sounds of the city waking up around their small piece of paradise. Japan closed his eyes, blissfully; he could get used to Beijing.

China shifted suddenly, getting up onto his elbows and giving Japan a curious look.

"Hey, Japan, aru."

"Mh? What is it, China?"

"How do you think the others will react?"

Japan frowned, thoughtfully.

"Well… I am not sure whether Taiwan will be pleased or not."

"And Korea will probably chop your balls off, aru."

"C-China!"

"But I don't care" China added with a smile, settling down beside his lover again, draping one arm across the younger one's torso in a possessive gesture. "I'm happy now, aru."

_And what happens next, it doesn't matter._

**Facts: **The Joint Communiqué of the Government of Japan and the Government of the People's Republic of China was signed in Beijing on September 29, 1972. This established diplomatic relations between Japan and the People's Republic of China. Amongst other things, in this treaty, the Japanese government apologized for the war crimes and the Chinese accepted the apology. It also established relationships of peace and friendship between the two countries.

After reading the APH strip about China and young Japan, and seeing for myself the missing scene of Japan's betrayal (which represents the first Sino-Japanese War, I think), I was desperate to find any historical facts that showed a hint of their relationship improving (way to go, Raven, mixing up reality and Hetalia in such a twisted way). So I was reading the very interesting Wikipedia article about the relationship of these two, and I came across the Joint Communique and the Treaty of Friendship, and BOOM plot.

So, I'm thinking of a sequel with a HUGE misunderstanding (lol) of the Treaty of Friendship. What do you guys say?


End file.
